


"Mingyu","Minghao"

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gyuhao, M/M, angst with a happy ending ?, i still don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: "Mingyu""Minghao"Tragic,but they're happy





	"Mingyu","Minghao"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so trashy,idek what I was writing lol but again I wrote this too because my wifi disappointed me last night,English is not my mother-language so please comment and tell me if you found any grammar mistake because I want to fix it but idk how to T_T
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for readingggg

Minghao always call his name and Mingyu loves the way Minghao calls his name

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao said,testing the name on his tongue.It was the first time they met.A typical rainy day in the middle of July,Minghao was hiding under the roof of some close-down store and Mingyu,being the generous kind man he is,walk over and offer his umbrella.They become friends since then

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao calls out for the nth time of the day,whining about how fed up he was with the language and about the move back to China.Mingyu just smile at him in a strangely fond way he doesn't even realize and help him with the part he doesn't understands again

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao screams at him.Mingyu just sit there,silently staring at the younger.Why is he so mad ? Oh,because Mingyu accidently overheard some jocks talking shit about Minghao,his bestfriend,his Minghao.And what did he do ? He fights them.Mingyu doesn't know why but he's just mad.Minghao is precious,Minghao is cute,Minghao may be mean sometime but Minghao is a good person.And maybe Mingyu loves Minghao.Moral of the story,Mingyu don't like it when people talk shit about Minghao.So that's why he's sitting in front of the principle room right now.There are bruises all over his face,Minghao is screaming about how stupid he was,his parents is on their way but it doesn't matter,because Mingyu feel proud,he protected Minghao and he would do it again,and maybe again.And maybe it was at that moment,Mingyu decided that he wants to protect Minghao for the rest of his life.By the way,he wons that fight

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao is standing in front of Mingyu,tears streaming down his face.It was happy tears.Mingyu confessed to him.Mingyu wants to be Minghao's boyfriend.Mingyu loves Minghao.Neither of them expected this would happen when they first met,but fate lead the way.Just when Minghao thought he should drop his stupid crush on Mingyu and accept that he will never going to be that person,Mingyu confess.Mingyu ran to Minghao house at 2 in the morning,climb the tree and shout it to Minghao face.That's just how Mingyu are,unexpected and weird,but Minghao love it.And Minghao say yes.That night was probably the happiest night ever for the both of them

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao breathe out,eyes shut tight,hands grabbing at the bed sheet.Mingyu growled lowly,speeding up at the sound of Minghao calling his name beautifully,moaning under his body.Minghao is his,only his.The sight of Minghao being all naked,with his pretty flushed face,hazy eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks,breathing heavily and moaning his name was only for Mingyu to see.He loves fucking Minghao,he loves leaving hickey on Minghao's neck,he loves when Minghao moan his name,he loves Minghao.Mingyu loves everything about Minghao

 

"Mingyu"

 

Fate used to bring them together,but now maybe fate want them to be separated.Minghao found out that he have blood cancer.Minghao is going to die.Minghao is not going to live long.Minghao is not going to be with Mingyu til they got old.Why is this happening to them ? It was their 3 years anniversary and Mingyu just got a promotion from his job.They were going to celebrate it tonight.Why is this happening to them ? Minghao haven't left the hospital yet,he just sit there,holding the paper in his hands.He doesn't know what to think of anymore.What's going to happen to him,what about his coffee shop,what about their dog Monggu,what about Mingyu.What is going to happen to Mingyu.Minghao decided that he is going to keep this to himself,he's not going to let Mingyu know.Minghao knows that's selfish but he just want the rest of his days with Mingyu is going to be happy.Minghao doesnt like to see Mingyu sad,Minghao doesn't like to see Mingyu cry,Minghao loves Mingyu and Minghao will protect Mingyu.He might die soon but for the mean time,he is going to live happily with Mingyu and he's sure about it

 

But again,maybe it was fate

 

Minghao decided to close the coffee shop earlier than usual,he wants to cook dinner for Mingyu.Their relationship has been kind of ... off lately and he wants to fix it.Maybe it because he has been stressing out too much about the blood cancer thing and how to make up excuses whenever Mingyu ask him why is he coughing too much,or maybe because Mingyu has been extremely busy with his job but it's okay,he believe that they're going to be okay,they just need to talk it out and that is exactly what Minghao will do,after this sappy romantic dinner of course.He couldn't help but smile at the thought of them spending time together later.Seriously,how long has it been since the last time they does something romantic like this ? He haven't told Mingyu about it yet,he wants to surprise Mingyu.Mingyu has been super busy lately,sometime he didn't even come home and Minghao hoped this dinner will somehow release Mingyu stress from his work and bring their relationship back to normal.He couldn't wait to see the happy smile on Mingyu face later

 

Minghao walks into their apartment,too excited at the thought of the romantic dinner they're going to have later to realize the familiar dress shoes of Mingyu laying next to an unfamiliar pair of red high-heels,he didn't even realize the living room light was on before he even steps into the room,didn't even realize the smell of strange perfume lingering around his house

 

But Minghao realize Mingyu voice.His voice when he talks,his grunt,his whispering,his whining.His breathing when they're making love to each other.Minghao can realize all of them clearly.Why is Mingyu home right now,Mingyu isn't suppose to be home right now.What will Minghao do with his surprise dinner.Why is there a weird smell in his house,did Mingyu change his perfume,but Mingyu doesn't used perfume.Why is there a pair of high heels next to Mingyu shoes at the door,is he having guest over.Why is Mingyu breathing like that,why is there a female voice,why is she calling Mingyu name like that,why is she moaning,why is that sound coming from their bedroom.Minghao head suddenly spinning like crazy.No way,there's no way that's Mingyu.He loves Mingyu,Mingyu loves him and Mingyu will never ever do that to him.Minghao is strongly believe that someone has broke into their house.Minghao run to the kitchen,grab a knife and start dial Mingyu number.The familiar ringtone rang and Mingyu phone is on their sofa.What is this ? Mingyu,what is this ? Minghao hands starts shaking like crazy as he slowly walks toward their bedroom.He pushed the door open and feel like the whole world is crashing down on him.There's Mingyu,and a woman,naked,on their bed.Minghao just couldn't believe in his eyes,he didn't even realize the tears has starts forming in eyes.

 

Mingyu,that's Mingyu,that's his Mingyu,why ?

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao screams,out of shocked.

 

Mingyu and his female colleague turn their back,surprise at the sight of Minghao standing there

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao say,out of disappointed.

 

This is not his Mingyu,right ? It couldn't be his Mingyu,right ?

 

"Mingyu"

 

Minghao whispered,out of hurt.

 

The sound of his voice is too small for anyone to hear,but Mingyu can.And just like that,Minghao ran out of the room

 

Mingyu just froze on his spot while the colleague hurrily grab her dress,leaving the room.What just happen ? What did he just do ? Why did he do this ? What has got to him ? What the fuck is wrong with him ? What have he done to Minghao ? Mingyu got in his car,drove around for hours looking for Minghao.The sight of Minghao standing there in the doorway,eyes trickled with tears,that sight haunted Mingyu mind.The look in Minghao eyes is nothing but hurt and disappointed and it makes Mingyu wanted to rip himself apart.He promise he will protect Minghao for the rest of his life and now he did this.He wants to explain,he wants to apologize,he didn't know why he did that but he didnt love that girl,he loves Minghao,he wants to say he loves Minghao,he never stops loving Minghao,he needs Minghao,he will never do that again to Minghao,he wants to see Minghao right now.But he could never again...

 

Minghao ran out of their apartment with tears streaming down his face.He couldn't believe in this reality.Why is Mingyu doing that to him ? Why is Mingyu cheating on him ? Did Mingyu stops loving him ? Did he do something wrong ? Why is this happen to him ? First the blood cancer,the half-broken relationship and now this.Did he seriously do something wrong ? Mingyu say that he loves him,has he been lying this whole time ? He doesn't want to think anymore.Minghao is hurt,he is heartbroken.He just keep running with no direction,bumping to people on the street and falling on the pavement.He just run,he can't even see anything with his watery eyes,but then he stops.He stops and turns when he hears people screaming at him to get out of the way.He then realize that he's standing in the middle of the street.And then there is the light,there is screaming,there is people surrounding him.And then there is Minghao,lying in the middle of his own blood.He didn't even know when did this happen,how did this happen but he knows that he has been hit by a car.His body is aching,his heart is breaking,he knows he is dying.But Mingyu,he wants Mingyu,he knows Mingyu just cheated on him but he wants Mingyu.Mingyu,Mingyu,Mingyu.Minghao is scared,who are these strangers that just keep coming onto him.Where is Mingyu,he needs Mingyu.All he could think of was Mingyu.And suddenly he's sleepy,he's tired,he wants to rest,he hears the ambulance howling but he's too tired to care.Minghao sighs and close his eyes.This is a dream,he believe this is a dream,he knows this is a dream.He didn't have blood cancer,he didn't got hit by a car,Mingyu didn't cheated on him,Mingyu love him.He's going to sleep and when he wake up,everything will be back to normal,everything will be okay

 

"Mingyu"

 

"Mingyu,I love you"

 

Minghao took one last breath and close his eyes

 

That night,Minghao died - car accident,loss of blood

 

Mingyu received the news at exactly 3 in the morning and he thinks that the police are playing a prank on him because this can not happen,he didn't believe that Minghao was dead until he was giving one last chance to see Minghao.And there he is,lying lifelessly on the hospital bed

 

"Minghao"

 

Mingyu calls,but Minghao didn't answer.Minghao didn't look at him with a sincere smile anymore.Minghao didn't look at him with the big brown orbs filled with sunshine anymore.

 

"Minghao"

 

He still look so ethereal to Mingyu,still so beautiful,so so lovely,but he knows Minghao won't be happy with the little scratch on his cheek

 

"Minghao"

 

Mingyu finally gather up the courage to reach out and touch Minghao.He shook Minghao body lightly,but of course,there's no response.He intertwined their finger and shocked at Minghao cold hands.Why is his baby hands so cold ? Why is his skin so pale ? Why is he not breathing ?

 

"Minghao"

 

"Baby,I know you're mad but please say something"

 

"Sunshine,please wake up,please look at me,please hold my hand,please do anything"

 

"Monggu is sad,he needs his papa,he needs you"

 

"Baby,I love you,please"

 

"Please"

 

"Minghao"

 

And Mingyu let out the tears he didn't know he has been holding this whole time.Tears after tears,drops after drops,sobs after sobs,screams after screams yet Minghao still don't wake up.Minghao is gone,his boyfriend,his baby,his sunshine,his other half,his Minghao is gone and this is all his fault.Minghao death was his fault.Minghao's heartbroken was his fault.Minghao's hurt was all his fault and now Mingyu is filled with regret.Minghao must have been so scared when this happen,he must have been so hurt,so lost without Mingyu by his side.Minghao is a social-shy,he must have been scared seeing all those strangers up on his face.If only he didn't do that,things wouldn't be like this.If only he do things right,they would still be happy and Minghao would still be alive.If only,if only...

 

  
Nine months,nine months after Minghao funeral and Mingyu still can't go back to his normal life.He quits his job,stay in their apartment,cut out everyone from his life.He still make two cups of coffee in the morning,still do the laundry for two,he go to sleep hugging Minghao favorite hoodie,his phone password is still Minghao birthday,the lockscreen is still Minghao picture,he still have Minghao number saved in his phone,in a special section,under the name "precious ones".He admit it,he still can't get over Minghao.No,actually,he don't want to get over Minghao.And he decided that if he didn't have Minghao,he didn't have a reason to live anymore

 

That night,he drove to their friends Jun and Wonwoo house,asking them to take care of Monggu for a few days.Mingyu told them he's going back to his parents house for a while

 

He didn't

 

He went home,wrote a letter for his parents and get into the bathtub.Is he scared ? No,he is nowhere near scared.He is happy,he knows he will meet his precious ones on the other side,he knows he will see him again,and he miss him more than ever.

 

And if doing this would give Mingyu a chance to be with Minghao again,he will not hesitate to go for it

 

"Minghao"

 

Mingyu calls,out of desperated

 

Then he take the blade,close his eyes and slit both of his wrists

 

"Minghao"

 

Mingyu calls,out of contented

 

It's kind of ache,but it's okay,Minghao is waiting,he will get to see Minghao again

 

"Minghao"

 

Mingyu sighs,out of happiness

 

The sleepiness is here,the tiredness is here and Mingyu didn't even hesitate to let it slip to his mind.Before he close his eyes and let it completely take over,he swear he can see Minghao with his brown orbs filled with sunshine,smile full of sincere and even his signature nose scrunch when he's shy.He's happy,and now Mingyu is happy too

 

"Minghao,I love you"

 

That night,Mingyu died - suicial

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @itspeachyb ,come say hi and be my friends


End file.
